


Outside My Window

by CatOfLello



Series: Witcher Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfLello/pseuds/CatOfLello





	Outside My Window

An icy chill radiated from the stone walls of the cave. Aleksandra shuddered against the cold, wrapping herself tighter in the wool and fur blankets. The little fire she had built had long gone out. Why the hell did she keep coming back to this place year after year? Maybe it was because it was the only place in this cursed continent she could call home. A home where she was truly free and could live how she pleases far away from the people, people she was trained to protect but spit as she walked by or would try to kill her. 

Aleks sighed heavily when she realized it wasn’t going to get any warmer laying in her ramshackle cot. She reluctantly swung her legs out from under her blankets taking care not to touch the stone floor with her bare feet. After pulling on her fur-lined boots she swung open the rickety door of her quarters, something foul-smelling assaulted her senses making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Her only and unusual companion in this desolate place must be making some horrid stew from gods knows what he dragged out of the forest. Bub-bub, a rock troll, stomped around the cave singing a crude incoherent song to himself, surely a song he learned while travelling with the mercenaries she purchased him from. It was warm nearer the fire but the scent of rancid boiling meat made bile rise in her throat.  

Furs still hanging around her shoulders, Aleks walked towards the mouth of the cave and looked out on the frigid landscape. The first snows had fallen already signalling that the pass leading to her hideout would soon be impassable. In the fall she had run into her adoptive uncle Lambert at an old dive Inn. The old witcher wanted her to go with him to the wolf’s keep in the north of Kaedwen. She refused and headed to the mountains in Caingorn instead, she had already told Bub-bub if she never returned, he was too leave their home for his own safety. Besides she enjoyed the quiet tranquillity her hideout provided.

“Witcheresess - stew eats wantsess?” asked the rock troll 

Aleks turned to look at her companion and shook her head. “No thank you Bubs” She turned again when she heard the soft thumping of hooves on the frozen ground. Peering out of the cave, she smiled a broad smile when she spied a familiar face.

“So this is the stinking pit you call home” a dark-haired man called “Is that a fucking troll?”

“Lambert!” she called out to him cheerfully “Yes, he’s a friend. I’ll tell you the story while we check the traps. I’m afraid we’ll starve otherwise”

Maybe this winter wouldn’t be so quiet. 


End file.
